dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakup Klok
"Breakup Klok" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Metalocalypse, sixtieth overall. It aired on July 8, 2012 on Adult Swim. Synopsis After the fallout from Dethdinner and Pickles announcing his intention to quit Dethklok, the band announce a final show and attempt to go their separate ways. Meanwhile, the Tribunal unanimously decide this is the right time to strike. Plot The band announces their decision to break up publicly, and that their final show will be in Reykjavik, Iceland. Even as Dethklok was breaking up, Abigail also leaves due to personal issues. The members of the band begin to take up personal projects. Nathan and Skwisgaar decide to continue pursuing music, but wish to try a different sound. They audition numerous musicians, but are unsatisfied. Dick Knubbler calls in some of his studio musicians and they produce a jazzy track... with classic Dethklok lyrics. Murderface decides to run for Congress, and Toki becomes his assistant. While in Murderface's "office", Toki talks on the phone with Magnus, as the MMA stands by and listens. Murderface instructs Toki not to post the images from his personal folder, but when Murderface steps out for a bathroom break, Toki does just that with disastrous consequences for Murderface's political career. Pickles gets involved with wine and ends up crafting a wine using genetically modified Pinot grapes. It ends up poisoning everyone at his premier wine tasting event. Realizing how inept they are on their own, Skwisgaar discusses the possibility of getting back together. Pickles says he refuses unless Nathan apologizes for his behavior, and is not optimistic about it. The Tribunal convene about the band's breakup, and tension is high. Salacia becomes surrounded by a purple aura and his eyes glow white as he announces his intention to reveal himself to the band and show them his power. At Dethklok's final show, the atmosphere rips open and Salacia appears as a flying demon with his hair in tendrils and with exposed fangs and claws. He approaches the band, killing several audience members. The band members are stunned, and Roy Cornickelson rushes out, telling them to get to safety. Salacia kills Roy and Charles initiates a getaway plan. Salacia chases them as far as the shore, and the band are carried away to safety in a submarine as Salacia vows that they will congregate. Inside of the sub, Charles announces to the band members of Deathklok his intention to explain everything he has been keeping from the band for so long and decides to take them all to the one place where they learn everything: to the Church of the Black Klok. Songs featured in this episode Guest Voices * Janeane Garofalo * Billy Gibbons (ZZ Top) * Werner Herzog * Marc Maron * Laraine Newman Trivia *Murderface's nude photo leaks when he was running for Congress is likely a reference to the 2011 Anthony Weiner sexting scandal that forced him to resign from the House of Representatives. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:All episodes